Masquerade Without Masks
by Miss Eerie Undead
Summary: [Beware Puppyshiping] Mokuba plans a little masquerade party and everyone is invited! He'll dress up as a vampire, Seto as Zorro and you'll just have to find out what Joey'll be dressed in!
1. Mask Of Love

**Lady Ai: I just felt like writing this story cuz...I couldn't wait for halloween to arrive to actually write it.**

**Yami Ai: Okay Ai-chan, here's the deal- If you get less than 15 reviews for this story I'll do your homework for the rest of the year and if you get more than 15 reviews then you shall... I don't know, write a lime for this story.**

**Lady Ai: WHAT! NO WAY! NEVER AGAIN! **

**Yami Ai: You know...I can always show your mother that math report you got the other day.**

**Lady Ai: T.T Alright fine! Bu-**

**Yami Ai: and the lime has to be good. The best you've ever done.**

**Lady Ai: Damn. Alright! I'll do the lime on the last chapter IF i get more than 15 reviews. /sigh/ I hate doing thoes..**

**Yami Ai: DEAL WITH IT! Hahahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: ... -.- ; No.**

**Warning: Mokuba's "innocence" and puppy eyes usage. Mild language and a plan to put Joey and Seto together (yes... beware my puppyshipping craze). Oh and um, sorry for some OCC.**

_**Masquerade Without Masks**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Mask of Love**_

_**Xx Author's POV xX**_

_Seto was cheerfully working on his laptop and drinking coffee, doing the normal morning routine when a bouncing little boy with long black hair came to him with a curious nature. Seto stopped typing and placed his mug down on the table and turned to his little brother, Mokuba, with a smile._

_"What do you want dear little brother?"_

_"Can I have a party this night? Just Yugi-tachi and a couple of my friends from school!"_

_"Sure little brother. Anything for you." Seto patted the little boy's head and turned back to working as Mokuba went to call his friends._

"Yes, yes. That'd be a good plan. Now to put it in action." Mokuba whispered to himself in his room. He had just finished taking a shower and was about to go downstairs to eat breakfast with his brother when that thought came to mind. Mokuba has been wanting to throw a party for no reason for sometime now. He was thinking a masquerade party would be fun to have, to see what other people would dress up as.

He scurried downstairs giggling as he thought about the reason why he wanted a party. Mokuba had been reading his borther's diary- excuse him, "Journal". The book had writings of a stimulating feeling that Kaiba had felt around the boy adoringly called 'pup' or 'puppy' or 'mutt' but the last one was only when Seto has had a bad day. There were also writing of what can either be dreams or fantasys. Mokuba guessed they were fantasies.

Mokuba's little plan was going accrodingly. Seto was working on his laptop and drinking coffee but non to cheerfully. Now all he had to do was ask for the party, get his brother's ok and then it's off to invite the gang. He walked cheerfully toward his brother and once he got there he tilted his head to the side a bit.

"Good morning, Seto. What are you doing?"

"Fair forenoon, Mokuba. I'm just looking thru the Kaiba corp system. So far there are no bugs so I'll consider today to be a tolerable one." Seto placed his hand over his mouth as he yawned.

"You stayed up all night again didn't you?" Seto nodded as he got up to pour more coffee. "Hey, Seto?" Kaiba stared at his brother.

"... ...No."

"But I haven't asked anything!"

"No."

"Oh come on!"

"No, Mokuba. I just know this has something to do with the tri-colored haired midget, the cheerleaders and that puppy... But what were you going to ask?" Seto added after Mokuba pouted. Mokuba looked down at his feet and began to play with the end of his green shirt. "Well, um. I was thinking ..."

Mokuba looked up at his brother and started to bite his nail. "I was thinking if Icouldhaveaparty." Mokuba winced as his brother shot him a glare. "No." Mokuba raced up to his brother and tugged at his arm. "Please!" "No."

_'Time to use Plan P.E.'_

"Seto, plleeeeeeease." Seto stared at his brother as he started to use Plan P.E. (aka Puppy Eyes). He sighed and then...

"No."

"Awwww! How about if it was for me?"

"No means no... ...Use that often okay?"

"Ew, I know what you're thinking!" _'and I know who you think about with that.' _"Okay. If not for me than for. . . .Joey!"

"Why the heck would I do it for him?"

"'Cuz if you don't then I'll give him all your diary entries." Mokuba snapped, if begging wasn't working than threats will. Kaiba's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"I would. I don't care if you take away my games, I just care about having a small party with some trust worthy friends and hooking YOU up with Joey!"

They stared at each other for a while until finally Seto gave in. "YAY!" Mokuba's expression changed from a glare to a grin. He rushed to the living room to call his friends. First, Yugi!

"Hello! Kame Game shop, can I help?"

"Hey, Yugi. What's new?"

"Oh, oh! Hi, Mokuba. Nothing big really. Just...um..."

"Go on tell me!"

"Hehe, Yami gave me a promise ring!"

"WOAH! HE WHAT?" Seto sat next to Mokuba to listen in the conversation. Mokuba grinned and placed Yugi on speaker.

"Yami gave me a promise ring! You don't know how many times I've fainted just looking at it. It's a big purple rock with rubies surrounding it."

"I'm glad to hear about that but I have to tell you something. I'm having a party tonight and I'm inviting you-"

"-and those cheerleaders of yours, and the pup." Seto cut in. On the other line, Yugi blinked. "Do you have me on speaker?"

"Yup! Anyway, can you guys come?"

"Yeah, sure. Do you want me to call everyone?"

"Yeah. Call everyone. That includes: Tristain, Marik and his yami, Ryou and his yami, Yami of course, Mai, Duke, and Serenity."

"What about Joey?"

"Oh, I have something special in store for him." Mokuba grinned at his brother. Seto could only imagine what's going thru his little brother's mind.

"I bet. Okay then Mokuba. I'll see ya later. Bye-bye Kaiba, good luck with whatever your brother is putting you thru."

"You have no idea."

"Oh! Yugi! wait!"

"Yeah?"

"It's going to be a masquerade party kay?"

"Oh how fun! Can't wait!"

"Bye." Mokuba hung up and slowly turned to his brother. "Nii-san. I need you to ask Joey to the party. And don't tell me no- diary remember."

"It's not a diary, it's a journal."

"Whatever, ask him out!" Mokuba pushed the phone toward his brother. Seto sighed and dialed the number. Mokuba grinned again and put Joey on speaker. Seto sighed and heard the phone click.

"Yo..."

"Wheeler-"

"I can't come to the phone right now so leave a message after da beep sound thingy." A loud beep came out before Kaiba could speak.

"Wheeler. Masquerade party. My house. This night. That's all. Ciao." Seto promtly hung up and sighed. Even if he didn't show it, he was a nervous reck calling the pup. He eyed his brother who was busy grinning.

"Are you happy now?"

"Some what happy. I'm going to find my costume, I'll buy yours as well."

"What are you going to get me?"

"A Zorro costume of course!" Seto sighed again and followed his brother to the limo. It's going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

**Lady Ai: I'm going to leave it there, I promise it'll be more funny in the next chapter. Trust me, you don't want to miss this party! I have a cute little costume all for Joey! n.-**

**Yami Ai: I hope you liked it, I think it's gonna be a three part story or will it be a four? maybe five?**

**Lady Ai: Yeah, it's gonna be short story, shorter than my other stories anyway. So please R&R! JA NE!**


	2. Mask Of Pride, Lack Of One

**Lady Ai: Grrr I hate this. I hate me.**

**Yami Ai: Take it easy one yourself. It's not your fault you write too many stories at once...**

**Lady Ai: Is that sarcasim?**

**Yami Ai: I don't know, is it?**

**Lady Ai: You're pissing me off...**

**Yami Ai: Suki dayo /kisses Ai/**

**Lady Ai: .../blush/ Er, on with the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own...**

**Warning: Same as last time...Mild language and a plan to put Joey and Seto together (yes... beware my puppyshipping craze). Oh and um, sorry for some OCC.**

_**Masquerade Without Masks**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Mask of Pride (lack of one)**_

"Mokuba, I feel ridiculous."

"Non sense! You look very handsome!"

Seto glared at his little brother then looked himself over at the mirror. Black dress shoes, ok. Silk black pants, ok. Silk red belt and white blouse? Maybe. But the hat is a bit much. And the feather?-!

Kaiba immediatly threw off the feather from his hat and tug at one corners of the hat. The sales lady walked in, "How are we doing in here, Mokuba?"

"Seto doesn't like it." Mokuba and the sales lady (Arika) rolled their eyes and sighed. Kaiba glared and looked at himself again. Mokuba perked up. "Just two last things!"

Mokuba ran to the back of the room and came back holding a bag. He took out a long silk black cape and handed it to Seto. He raised an eyebrow at the thing. "You want me to wear this?"

"Duh!" Mokuba and Arika said. Kaiba groaned but placed the cape on none the less. "Now close your eyes." Arika said giggling. "Why?" Seto asked caustiously. "Just shut up and close your eyes!" Arika yelled. Seto sighed and closed his eyes. Mokuba took out the second item in the bag and tossed it to Arika.

She stood behind Seto (on a chair) and carefully slipped on the black eye mask across the bridge of his nose, placing the eye slits right over his eyes. "Okay!" Seto immediatly opened his eyes. And he didn't like it. "What the hell is this?"

"A mask, stupid." Arika giggled. Seto glared at her. "Well, there's no denying Joey'll pass you up now."

"WHAT?-!"

"Nothing!" Arika snickered and left. Mokuba grinned and gave Seto a fake sword. "Do I really need the sword?"

"Um. . . . it'll make you look sexier?" Seto rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. At that moment they both heard a bell ring from the front of the building of the costume shop. "Please. . . don't let it be-" Seto stopped in mid sentence, taking a peek out of the changing rooms. "Yugi-tachi." He groaned.

And sure enough, there they were. Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Tristain, Duke, Mai, Tea, Marik, Malik and worst of all Joey. Mokuba, before Kaiba can stop him, ran to the front desk to say hi. Kaiba locked himself in one of the changing boothes, cursing that this was the only costume place in all of Domino.

"Hey guys!" Mokuba chriped.

"Hey Mokie! What are you doing here? I would've thought you and Kaiba had your costumes made by hand in your mansion." Yugi said.

"Yeah, we could've done that. But I wanted to see my good friend Arika. She's the owner of the store. She's somewhere around here, I'm sure." Mokuba then smirked. "Can I help you guys with finding the perfect costume?"

Yugi looked back at the gang as they nodded an okay. "Sure, Mokie. How about we go in order?" Mokuba nodded, grabbing Yugi and Yami's hands and dragging them to the fairy tale isle.

"Hm, Yami for you...the frog prince!" Yugi giggled. Yami raised an eyebrow. "The frog prince? What's that?"

"Well, there's a story where a handsome prince gets turned into a frog as a prank and the only way he can turn back into a human is if the love of his life were to kiss him. That's where you come in Yugi!" Mokuba grabbed a hanger and tossed it over to Yugi. It was a light blue dress, with matching silvery crown. Yugi blushed. "I'm going to..."

"Don't worry Yugi. You're not going to be the only one to cross dress, I'll make sure of that!" Mokuba handed a frog suit to Yami and walked back to the group. "Okay!" Yelled Mokuba, startling most of the gang. "Who's next? Ah- Ryou, Bakura and Marik, Malik. Come with me!" The four teens followed the younger one into some random section.

"Ryou and Bakura should be the sterotypical Angel and Demon."

"Can I be the angel?" Asked Bakura with a sly grin. Mokuba laughed. "That'd make a nice twist. Bakura should be a fallen angel though so gray wings. And Ryou should be the outcasted demon so white wings with red tipped feathers." Mokuba found the perfect costumes.

Bakura wore silver leather pants and a gray tank, gray wings and a sprakly silver mask. Ryou wore black leather pants with a white tank, white wings with red tipped feathers and a half white, half black mask.

"Now for Marik and Malik...hm..." Mokuba studied the two tanned boys carefully. They started to get uncomfortable when Mokuba finally thought of an idea. "Bunnies!"

"Bunnies?" Mokuba giggled and winked at them. "Yeah, buunniies!" Marik and Malik laughed as they got the meaning. Mokuba handed them a couple of matching bunny suits and came back to the group to torture more people.

Tristain dressed up as a unicorn, which was easy for him with -that- hair do. Duke got stuck being a dice, which Tristian laughed because Duke looked fat in it. Mai and Tea dressed up as two of the Harpy Ladies and Mokuba ended up getting himself some fangs and a small cape to be a vampire. All the masks matched what they wore.

"And last but not least, Joey." Mokuba grinned as his slided over to Joey's side. "I've reserved a special costume for you. Follow me." Mokuba walked Joey over to the changing rooms were Mokuba had the extra costume.

_'It should be safe now, I guess.' _Kaiba ulocked the dresser and looked up to see Mokuba dragging Joey in. Honey brown eyes met the cold blue ones. Seto's face was emotionless as he turned back into the dresser, clearly locking himself inside yet again.

Joey blushed as he got a sneak peak at what Kaiba was going to wear. _'God, he looked yummy. Sexy son of-"_

"You realize you said that loud enough for me to hear right?" Mokuba giggled as he saw Joey turn 80 shades of red. "Don't worry, I don't think he heard you, you said it in a whisper. Anyway! Time for your costume." Mokuba grabbed another bag from the back and was about to hand Joey the costume when he noticed his brother's head sticking out from the dresser to catch a peak.

"Get dressed, and get out Seto. You are not allowed to see the costume until it is time for the party!" In five minutes Kaiba came out of the dresser in his own clothes and walked out.

"Hey Kaiba!" Yugi yelled as he saw Kaiba coming out. Kaiba took one good look at the gang... and visibly bit his lip to stop from laughing. He coughed to hide the chuckle he let out as he saw Tristain.

"I feel sorry for you people. Mokuba is a good weapon to unleash on people, ne?" Kaiba smirked and walked out of the store. Everyone glared at the CEO (with the exception of Yugi and Tea, both to overly happy about the party) when they heard a terrible shriek.

"HOLY SHIT! F--K NO! I AIN'T GONNA WEAR THAT!"

"COME ON JOEY! I PROMISE YOU'LL LOOK GOOD IN IT!"

The gang heard alot of crashing and bangs. "JUST STAY STILL JOEY!"

"DON'T TOUCH THAT PART!"

"HAHAHA! JOEY, I WOULD HAVE NIGHTMARES! NOW STAY STILL LET ME DO IT OR YOU PUT IT ON YOURSELF! PICK!"

"FINE! I'LL DO IT MYSELF!" Yugi-tachi all had wide eyes as they guessed the 'sacred part' Joey had mentioned. They heard a few more crashes.

"JOEY! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO ESCAPE. REMEMBER WHO I TAKE AFTER!"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! NO NEED TO PUNCH ME!" Some groans and finally peaceful silence. Mokuba walked out of the changing rooms first.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you: JOEY WHEELER!" Mokuba stepped aside as Joey's head popped out first, a blue mask with a pink outlining across his face. An all to clear blush appeared on his face as he fully stepped out.

Eyes widened and jaws slacked, everyone gasped as they took in the sight. Joey glared daggers on fire to anyone who showed any sign of laughing. He was wearing the most ridiculous costume ever.

Mokuba slided over to whisper in Joey's ear. "I'll bet you 50 dollares that big brother will kiss you by the end of the night." Joey smirked. How could he lose? "Deal." He shook the younger's hand and walked off to his friends. "Well, let's go! We don't want to delay the party any futher!" As soon as Joey got out of the shop, the whole store shook with the force of everyone's laughter. Mokuba had to give himself props, he did a good work with Joey's costume. If won the deal, he'd gain 50 bucks AND his brother's happiness. If he loses than...well, atleast it'd be fun to watch Joey stumble around in a short skirt.

* * *

**Lady Ai: There's more to Joey's costume then you might think! Don't worry. You'll get to see it soon enough for the party. And no, it's not a dog costume -.-; **

**Yami Ai: Remember, love...Lime!**

**Lady Ai: Yeah, yeah. I know. Imma lose the bet for sure now. But it's all for fan service right? GO PUPPYSHIPPERS! WOO!**

**Yami Ai: PUPPYSHIPPERS UNITE!**

**Lady Ai: hehehe, until next time. Ja ne!**


	3. Mask Of Embrassment!

**Lady Ai: Yami, don't you think it's time?**

**Yami Ai: Time for what Ai?**

**Lady Ai: TIME TO GO TO KAIBA'S MASQUERADE PARTY!**

**Yami Ai: Oh dear Ra...**

**Lady Ai: XD Woo! It's going to be big. Especially when Joey comes down the big stair case like a princess**

**Yami Ai: Readers should know- Joey's dressed up as a duel monster **

**Lady Ai: XD Okay okay! Enough hints! Let's get this partah STARTED!**

**Disclaimer: Bad news is I don't own...THE GOOD NEWS IS- I just saved a bunch of money by switching to lesbianity! XD (no really, I'm swinging that way now and found my love and we're getting married!.. ... ... ... ... okay, we're getting married as much as two teenagers that are 14-15 can)**

_**Masquerade Without Masks**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Mask Of Embrassment!**_

"Don't you dare touch my face with that lipgloss, Mokuba."

"Aww! Come on Joey! Just stay still and let me place it on you!"

"NO!...Why do you have all this makeup under your bed anyway?"

"Uh... school project, NOW SIT STILL!"

Joey struggled to get the tight ropes around his shoulders, elbows and waist off. He was still wearing the stupid costume from hell and Mokuba had managed to get Joey in the mansion without Seto noticing. Mokuba had also managed to place Joey pretty black eyeliner without poking the boy's eye out. He had a few maids work on Joey's nails, they looked like he was biting on them for dear life! They also did a very noticible pink circle around his cheeks and mascara for his eyelashes, not that they weren't long enought, they were just very then.

"Almost...done...THERE!" Mokuba pulled the clear lipgloss away from Joey's lips and looked Joey up and down. The smirked, "If I were into guys like my brother, I would've taken you by now, ya know!" Mokuba winked at the blushing blonde and began to untie him. Joey rubbed his red marked arms.

Mokuba grabbed Joey's hand and placed one some blue cuffs. "And for the final touch!" Mokuba reached in the bag that had Joey's costume and picked out a pink cape, then wrapped it around Joey's shoulders, making the outift complete. "Perfect! Hey Joey, how do you manage to keep your legs so smooth?"

"Shaving duh." Mokuba grinned. "They remind me of my brother's legs." Joey stared at Mokuba. _'What the hell do these Kaiba's do?'_

"Don't look at me like that! I know what you're thinking and NO none of thoes things ever happend. I just happened to walk in on Seto while he shaved." Mokuba sweatdropped and pushed Joey toward a mirror. "Just check yourself, already!" And that Joey did. Joey grinned at himself, he would totally go out with himself! He was that hot (a/n: I love Joey even if I am lesbian /sifty eyes/ Anyway, he's dressed as a girl, you can't blame me!). Then Mokuba handed him a staff.

"Okay Joey, everyone is downstairs. I'll call you from this walkie talkie so that you can make your big entrance, okay?" Mokuba handed Joey the walkie and ran downstairs. Joey sighed to himself in the room and looked at himself longer in the mirror.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Yugi-tachi were all down by the ballroom part of the Kaiba mansion. Yugi and Tea were drinking fruit punch, Yami was next to Yugi- holding him close. Duke was making the best out of his costume as he could as he was fixing his hair in a mirror. Tristain sat on the floor under Duke, watching his boyfriend fix himself. Mai kept herself from pouncing on Tea and Malik and Marik were making out in a corner. Bakura and Ryou were holding each other in the other corner (a/n: how romatic!)

Mokuba's friends from school were Imi, Gen, Carlos and Cynth. Carlos and Mokuba were the only boys in the class but Carlos was going out with Cynth and Imi and Gen were going out with each other without there parents knowing. "Have you seen her yet?" Mokuba asked his friends. They all shook there heads. Mokuba looked crestfallen until the doorbell rang.

He ran to the door an opened it to find Serenity standing there. She was wearing a ripped wedding gown, her very light brown hair crimped, a ripped viel crown over her head. On her face was a lacey white mask. The neck of the gown reached her chest, showing a small amount of cleaveage. In her hand she held sprayed black roses, a few were red. She smiled gently at the now practically drooling young Kaiba.

"W-welcome, Serenity! Please come in!" Mokuba pushed the door open further letting the beautiful brunnette enter. She bowed and thanked Mokuba. "Where's my brother, Mokie?" Mokuba blushed at the nickname. "He uh, is waiting for his big entrance! You'll love it!"

"You did something to embrass my brother didn't you?" Mokuba slowly nodded. Serenity smiled. "Good job!" She then started to speak with Tea and Yugi by the fruit punch table.

Mokuba smiled to himself and grabbed a microphone. "Alright guys! It's time to say thanks to the person who made this party happ-"

_WOOSH!_

"WHAT THE!" Tristain yelled.

"HECK WAS THAT?" Tea squealed. Yugi, Yami, Malik, Marik, Bakura and Ryou's eyes all widened. Mai, Carlos, Cynth, Imi, Gen, and Serenity were looking puzzled. Mokuba grinned. "As I was saying, it's time to say thanks to the person who made this party happen! SETO KAIBA!"

_WOOSH! _

From a wire, the older Kaiba swung over the ballroom and did a backflip, landing gracefully on the center of the dance floor. There, he stroke a pose, holding his sword in the air and a rose in his mouth. All the girls, lesbian or not, took out their camares and took pictures of the CEO.

Seto looked up and took the mic. "Hello and welcome. We are pleased to have you all here."

"Why'd you throw the party in the first place?" Yami asked. Everyone wanted to know. Seto sighed. "If I didn't hold this party for Mokuba, all of you would've known my secrets and that the last thing I want. Besides, Mokuba's friends Cynth and Carlos are celebrating there one year anniversary."

The room filled with aww's and claps for the young couple. Seto bent to whisper in his little brother's ear. "Where's the mutt?" Mokuba grinned. "Oh, you'll see right now." Mokuba took the microphone again.

"MAY I PLEASE HAVE YOU'RE ATTENTION? Ahem, I am ready to introduce the one the only Joey Wheeler!" Mokuba sent the signal thru the walkie talkie and Joey got it. He breathed in deep and walked out the door.

"Will everyone follow me to the grand staircase?" Mokuba asked thru the microphone. They followed suit, Seto being right next to his brother. Mokuba turned off all the lights and cued someone to turn on a spotlight at the top of the stairs right when Joey's leg came out of the corner.

And there he stood in all his Joey-ness. For the second time, it was still a mouth gaper to look at Joey this way for the gang. As for Seto...

Joey looked amazing.

His blonde hair was still intact, so Mokuba didn't do anything TOO drastic. The blue, pink-outlined masked made his honey eyes glitter and the eyeliner and mascara help to outline his eyes. Two pink circles, one on each cheek. He had such shiny, glossy lips.

Then Seto's eyes caught what exactly he was wearing. A yellow collar adorned his slender neck, a heart shaped pendant dangled from it. One could perfectly see Joey's neck line for his light blue tight dress was off the shoulder. Yes, dress. Not only was it a dress, it was the Dark Magician Girl's dress. Joey was dressed up as the Dark Magician Girl. The short blue dress fit tight around him and on the waist, a pink cape flew out around him. Joey even wore the sky blue boots that reached his knees. He held the DMG's staff closer to his chest as he felt insecure against the stares, especially Seto's.

Joey gracefully walked down the staires, the spot light following him. . . .

Until the last step. Joey tripped on the last step and guess who caught him!

If you guessed Seto then...

You're wrong!

It was Yami. n.n (a/n: oh come on! The 'fall on the last step and get caught by your love' scene is sooo cliche, ne? But don't worry, if Seto was a bit faster, he would've caught Joey).

"Thanks, man." Joey stood up right and Yami got back to his hikari. Joey turned to the older Kaiba. Who by now was to busy staring at Joey's ass.

Mokuba smiled. "Come on Seto! Stop staring at his ass and just take it!"

"WHAT?"

"LET'S GO DANCE!" Mokuba ran to the ballroom to place the music on. Yugi-tachi all sighed and followed Mokuba. Joey blushed and began to talk. "H-hi, Kaiba."

"Seto."

Joey blink. _'Seto? H-he want me to call him by first name?'_

"Care to dance, mutt? Unless, you don't know how to waltz..."

"Oh shut up! Come on, I'll show you some waltzing!" Joey grabbed Seto's hand and dragged him off to the ballroom. Seto smiled gently and stared at their hands joined together. Not realizing it, Joey was smiling as well and felt jittery touching Seto's hand.

**Lady Ai: WOO! Two updates in one day! AWESOME!**

**Yami Ai: Make that three updates...aren't you gonna update Teach Me?**

**Lady Ai: Oh yeah about that! EVERYONE PLEASE GO READ IT! T.T It's really nice and angsty sorta...it's Banner/Chazz from yugioh gx n.n hehe, I invited the couple but my loyal fans should already know that n.n;**

**Yami Ai: you know what to do**

**Lady Ai: read and review! (woah that ryhmed!)**


	4. Remove The Masks!

**Yami Ai: The song you're listening to is annoying me**

**Lady Ai: Shut up, I know! It's to emo for you /Puts volume higher to drown Yami's talking, sings lyrics to Cute Is What We Aim For's 'Teasing To Please' /**

**Yami Ai: Got that right! WOULD YOU UPDATE ALREADY**

**Lady Ai: Yeah ok /hums along/ Oh yeah! One more thing I forgot to mention, this is the last chapter. Told ya it was gonna be a short story, I think chapter 4 is good to end it. As you can tell, I'm gonna make it long (semi-long anyway). And since this is the last chapter and I have more than 15 reviews, you know what that means? LIME SCENE WITH SETO AND JOEY! XD WOOT!**

**Disclaimer: (in sing-song voice) I don't own**

**Beta: (still sing song voice) Kath-Chan is lovely, Kath-Chan is special.**

**WARNING: Ok...so...there's a lime...but since I took soo long (and I needed help with the ending) there's also a _LEMON_. o.o; Yes that's right, a lemon...meaning sex...KATH-CHAN DID IT! there's no credit for me, everything after the line "How about I bribe you hmm?" belongs to Kath-chan, kay? READ HER STORIES DAMNIT! n.n that is all

* * *

**

_**Masquerade Without Masks**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Remove The Masks!

* * *

**_

Everyone watched as they danced.

Everyone watched as Seto took his graceful steps.

Everyone watched as Joey lead the dance.

Everyone was shocked that **Joey was leading the dance.**

Everyone was shocked that **SETO KAIBA** was _smiling._

Strange indeed.

As soon as the music stopped everyone stopped staring and started their own conversations.

"You weren't as bad as I thought. This wasn't you're first time I take it?" Kaiba asked grabbing two cups of punch. Joey mumbled a thanks as he grabbed his cup. "No actually, this was my first time. I watch a lot of TV, some of them black and white shows. Ya know, the really old ones." They both felt uncomfortable for a moment, just standing there, staring at the floor or out the window.

"Well, Imma go talk with some friends...Care to dance later?" Joey smiled. Kaiba blinked then nodded before Joey took off. It was when Joey walked away that Seto noticed something. _'...He shaves his legs, too?'_

Ryou was off in a corner talking with Marik about their **_ex-_**boyfriends. That's right. They broke up a week ago because they got suspicious that Malik and Bakura were seeing each other secretly. (A/N: Ok so it doesn't make sense with the last chapter but...I just want to delay the lime scene hehe)

Bakura and Malik were in another corner, sulking a little. They tried to convinced their hikari's that they weren't seeing each other secretly without telling them 'the plan'. 'The Plan' being...well they were planning a double wedding. As a surprise. But obviously THAT wasn't gonna happen now. They were still planning it though, just in case...

Yugi was talking with Tea about different paintings that Kaiba had around the room. Yami was just agreeing with whatever Yugi was saying. "Yes, I totally agree." ..."You agree that the painting looks like ketchup over grass?" Tea asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Yugi giggled.

Carlos and Cynthia, Mokuba's friends, were hiding somewhere...making out most likely. At least they were discrete about it. Behind the couch, Imi and Gen were sucking each other's faces. Kaiba had walked by and tried to tell himself he didn't just see that. In the end, he failed.

Tristian and Duke insulting each other's costumes while making out between insults. Mai now had a talking partner, Joey. They were talking about what kind of razor is best for sensitive skin. "I think Venus is the best." "Yeah, that's what I use often." "I can see that, your legs are so smooth. And that skirt is so cute on you Joey!" "Really? Thanks."

"Mokuba, you look very handsome. I love your fangs." Mokuba blushed and mumbled a thank you to Serenity. "T-thanks...You look lovely in that gown." Serenity blushed lightly and said thanks. Kaiba walked by and mumbled to himself, "Pfft, just ask her to dance already." Mokuba glared at his brother. "Yeah? Well, I don't see _you_ doing anything to better your situation."

"I danced with him didn't I?" Mokuba rolled his eyes. "You're suppose to be flirting with him. Go!" Mokuba pushed Kaiba slightly toward Joey who had his back at them. Kaiba blinked. He didn't really...he wasn't a 'flirt' person. He goes for what he wants. But Joey was a different matter entirely.

Mokuba smiled. "Hey Serenity, do you want to help me? My big brother and Joey have to be together before this night ends. We also have to patch things up between the psycho's over there and their hikaris. I heard something happened with them." Serenity thought for a while. "Alright, but I get a reward afterwards okay?" Serenity winked and walked over to Bakura and Malik. Mokuba blushed (for the 500th time) and walked over to a cabinet were Seto had hidden the candy. He grabbed a bag of Skittles and ran over to Seto.

"Mokuba, what are you doing with Skittles?" Kaiba said after the bag had been shoved on his chest. Mokuba smirked. "I'm not gonna do anything with them big brother. It is you who shall."

"What?"

"It's time for one of the cheapest pick-up lines. One that I'm betting Joey wouldn't pass."

"Mokuba, what are you talking about?"

"Stick a few Skittles in your mouth then ask Joey, 'I have Skittles in my mouth...wanna taste the rainbow?'. Got that?" Kaiba bit his lip, stopping him from laughing. "How about we save that one for later."

"Alright, but then you have to use one of these pick-up lines." Mokuba took out a clipboard and on it was a notebook with a list for Seto. (A/n: I actually have a list too...what? I like to flirt). Kaiba sighed and decided to go along with it. He picked one and told Mokuba.

"It'll have to do. I'll get Joey in the kitchen and place the sugar on the counter, okay?" Kaiba nodded and watched as Mokuba talked Joey into the kitchen.

"Hey Joey, mind if you come with me to the kitchen for a bit, I have a problem I'd like to keep secret."

"Alright buddy. Excuse me Mai, I'll be back latah." Joey followed Mokuba into the kitchen. "Okay, what's your problem lil guy?"

"Well, uh...it's about Serenity. I really like her but I don't know how to catch her attention." Joey grinned. "Easy, just ask her out. She'll say yes, I promise." Joey messed up Mokuba's hair. Mokuba smiled. "Thanks Joey!" And with that he ran out of the room.

Joey sighed. _'Now...if only it was that easy for me.'_ Suddenly Joey heard footsteps coming close. He turned around and caught Kaiba with a packet of sugar. Kaiba had a hint of pink over his cheeks. "Er...hey Kaiba'...what's up?" Joey got a little concerned when he saw that Kaiba smirked.

Seto leaned in on Joey slightly and raised the packet. "I believe you dropped your name tag?"

Joey- O.O?. . . O.o?. . . o.o;

"Um...Are...were you...hitting on me?"

"JOEY! COME ON! IT'S TIME TO DANCE!" Mai ran into the kitchen. "Sorry to interrupt, hun but it's time to shake it!" With that she pulled Joey out of the kitchen. Kaiba glared at Mai then sighed and sat down on a near-by chair. He heard giggling behind him and noticed it was Mokuba. "You...were there the whole time?" Mokuba smiled innocently. "I just heard Joey ask you if you were hitting on him. Gonna give it another shot?"

"Some other time."

"Good cause I'm gonna go dance with Serenity."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't...er...would." Mokuba laughed and walked out to find Serenity. "Hey, Serenity. How'd it go with Bakura and Malik?" Serenity giggled and whispered in Mokuba's ear, making him blush a bit. "Well, Bakura and Malik explained to me that the reason the hikari's dumped them is because they thought Bakura and Malik were seeing each other secretly. While they have been seeing each other secretly, it wasn't THAT kind of 'seeing each other'. They were planning a surprise wedding!"

"Hehe, no way! This is priceless. When were they planning on popping the question?"

"Tonight, since the wedding was gonna be tomorrow."

"Woah! In one night?-! Then, we gotta do this for sure now. You with me?"

"Yup! But first, let's go dance a little!" Serenity took Mokuba's arm and pulled him to the dance floor.

"Um...Mai. Don't you have a girlfriend?-! WHY ARE YOU DANCIN' ALL OVA ME!-?" Joey blushed at the skin contact he was getting. Mai loved to tease him. "Oh but she's not looking..."

"Like hell I'm not!" Tea grabbed Joey's ear and pulled him away from Mai. She tapped her foot on the floor, glaring at Mai. "Uh...care to dance hun?" Tea smiled and took Mai's hand and started to dance along with her.

"Er...Yugi..?" Yami was extremely surprised that Yugi was dancing so seductively. _'Maybe I can ask the priest if I can use one of the guest rooms quick.'_ "Yami! Come on! Dance with me. Here, do what I do." Yugi started to move his hips gracefully and once Yami got into the move, they both started to grind on each other.

"Oh my god, my mansion is being used as a sex house." Kaiba stated while he watched everyone (except Joey, Bakura, Malik, Ryou and Marik) dancing sexually. Tristian and Duke were hidden somewhere, in a closet most likely. Or the bathroom. And Gen and Imi were still sucking face behind the couch. God knows where the hell Cynth and Carlos were. _'I am not going to be held responsible if Cynth get pregnant.'_

The doorbell rang, oddly enough. "I thought everyone was here." Kaiba opened the door and then closed it suddenly when he saw who it was.

The doorbell kept ringing.

...and ringing...

And then Mokuba opened the door. _'Damn.' _Mokuba grinned. "Well. I guess it isn't a party without Pegasus."

"Get the hell away from my house."

"Hello Mokuba. Hello Kaiba-boy. How are you all doing this fine evening?"

"What the hell do you want?"

"Seto! Don't be so rude! Please come in Pegasus!"

"Gladly. Anyway, I heard you were hosting a teen party here in your huge and wonderful abode."

"...This is no place for pedophiles such as yourself."

"Kaiba-boy! I'm shocked that you would think that way about me!" Pegasus said dramatically while pretending to gasp with a hand over his mouth. Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I'm serious. Get out."

"Why Pegasus! It's so nice to see you, sir. Now about my Dice game." Duke popped out of nowhere and started to talk to Pegasus, leading him in. Seto glared and walked away, just to search for Cynth and Carlos in case they really are doing something.

"Um...Joey, you might wanna pull down your skirt a little. Please." Poor Yugi asked, covering his eyes. "I'm wearing boxer-briefs!" Joey blushed, pulling his skirt down a little. "Yeah...doesn't help." Yami picked up his hikari and kissed him. "That was out of nowhere..."Mai said watching Yami and Yugi walk away.

Mokuba was getting a little bored. He looked around the room and when he saw Pegasus, he grinned wickedly. _'If Seto won't...'_ Mokuba rubbed his hands evilly and ran toward Pegasus. "Oh, Pegasus...I have a favor to ask of you." The silver haired adult saw Mokuba's smirk and smirked back. One just _knew_ Mokuba was up to something when he smirked like that. Both Kaiba's were the same.

On the other side of the battlefield, Serenity was striking up a conversation with Ryou and Marik. "-So what do you think about weddings?" She smiled innocently. Ryou and Marik both looked a little crestfallen but smiled a little anyway. "It would be nice to get married one day..."Ryou said quietly. Marik hmphed, "To bad our ex-boyfriends were cheating whores." Serenity gasped. "Sorry for the language..."

"It's not that. Why do you think they're cheating whores?" Serenity gave her best 'confused' look. Ryou sighed and looked at Marik. "Well. Lately they both were out of the house or 'busy' at the same time...Marik and I got suspicious."

"So you guys directly thought they were cheating on you with each other?" Both hikari's nodded. Serenity seemed thoughtful. "Have you considered other options of what they might be doing? Or better yet, show any signs that they were in fact cheating?" Ryou and Marik blinked. Serenity had a point. "Well, what do you think they might've been doing?" Ryou bit his lip. Serenity sighed, "Look at them...it's actually sort of pitiful, don't you think? Both sulking, long faces. They're not even planning on destroying anything!" Marik and Ryou kept staring at their darker sides. Serenity smiled lightly, "I'll leave with this: do you guys really think they deserve this?" She turned around and walked inside the kitchen.

Mokuba watched all of what Serenity did and ran after her. "Wow Seren, that was some good acting. Ryou and Marik are defiantly gonna chew on that for a while." Serenity smiled, "Thanks Mokie. Now what is your next plan for 'Plan Puppy Love'?" Mokuba grinned slyly. "Oh-ho, you'll have to see it. Come on, it's about to start!"

"What is?"

"The Plan of course!" Mokuba grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor. There in the middle was Joey talking to Tea. Something about meeting Mr. Right?

"Look Joey, you'll find him one day."

"I told you, I have found him! I just don't know if he thinks I'm his Mr. Right. And if he doesn't then I'll have to find the _right_ Mr. Right." Joey felt a tapped on his shoulder and he turned. Once he did, a red rose was thrusted under his nose. He took the rose hesitantly. "Hello there, my name's Mr. Right. I heard you were looking for me?" Joey's right eye twitched as he saw who had given him the rose.

"P-Pegasus?-!"

Everyone in the room stared in shock as Pegasus took Joey's hand and began to dance with him. _'Ok, I un-officially feel violated.'_ Everyone just stared as Pegasus was WAY TO CLOSE FOR COMFORT with Joey. Seto's mouth was slightly agape and in his hands he was crushing a paper cup (a/n: Don't ask where he got paper cups -.-; ). Mokuba was trying to hold in a laugh at his brother's reaction and everyone's faces. Serenity was certainly shocked. She pushed Mokuba back into the kitchen.

"Oh my, Mokuba. What did you do?"

"Isn't it obvious? Making my brother jealous."

"How'd you get Pegasus to play along?"

"He said he was willing to do anything for romance. He's sensitive about the affairs of the heart. Now come on, I wanna know what Pegasus will do next!" When they were both out of the kitchen, Joey and Pegasus were no where in sight. Mokuba panicked. "YUGI!"

"Gah!" Yugi was just walking around when he heard his named called. "Oh, yes Mokuba?"

"Where are Joey and Pegasus?"

"Oh," Yugi paled. "T-they er..."

"PLEASE TELL ME! It's majorly important!"

"W-well. When the dance finished, everyone saw Kaiba walking right toward them. I guess Pegasus didn't want to deal with Kaiba at that moment because he grabbed Joey's hand and lead him somewhere, Kaiba followed but hide himself. I don't know where they all went though. Ask Mai or Tea, they have keen eyes. They might know." Mokuba looked over the dance floor and once he spotted Mai, he ran to her.

"MaiMaiMaiMai!"

"Woah! What's wrong kiddo?"

"Do you know where Joey and Pegasus went off to?"

"Um, I believe Pegasus said something about the Balcony?" Mokuba slapped his forehead. _'Of course! It's a romantic place and Seto can easily get jealous!'_ "Come on Serenity! To the video room! Joey and Pegasus are in the balcony and I bet anything Seto's keeping an eye on them secretly." Mokuba lead Serenity down a stair case and thru a locked door that opened with a key Mokuba had. He pressed a few buttons and suddenly a huge screen with the balcony scene came out. On the balcony were, of course, Joey and Pegasus. BUT if you look close enough, you can see a set of blue eyes behind a bush nearby. Mokuba held in a chuckle and pointed at Seto for Serenity. She giggled then gasped when she saw movement between Joey and Pegasus.

Pegasus, while facing Joey, wrapped his arm around the younger boy's waist and pulled him closer to his body. _'Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ewww.'_ Joey inwardly made a disgusted face but smiled on the outside. "Er...Peg'...what are you doin'?"

"Well isn't it simple my dear boy?" With his index finger, Pegasus lifted Joey's chin and made their faces closer together. "I want to make you mine." The hand that was rested on Joey's waist went down a little and he smirked. Joey 'epp'ed and accidentally grinded his front with Pegasus. _'THAT'S IT, I **OFFICIALLY FEEL VIOLATED! PERSONAL SPACE! GIMME BACK MY SPACE!'**_

Seto, hidden in the bushes, bit his bottom lip, balled his hands into fists and gave Pegasus one of his most nastiest glares. He saw Pegasus lean in on Joey's lips and was about to come out of the bush and punch the pedophile in the face when-

_**POW!**_

"Don't you ever dare kiss me you perverted sicko!" Joey stumped back inside with a very angry font. Pegasus blinked. His nose was bleeding. "Well, who knew the blonde boy could throw such a punch." Pegasus chuckled. He looked at the camera obviously placed and winked. He knew full well that someone was gonna be watching that little scene. Weather it was Kaiba-boy or the younger one, he didn't know but oh well.

"Oh my god, Joey are you alright? What did Pegasus do to you?" Yugi, Mai and Tea ran up to Joey as he only smirked. "It's him you should be worrin' about. I gave him one hell of a punch." They laughed and went back to dancing with the rest.

Kaiba took the liberty of keep a very close eye on his puppy. So far, nothing has happened since the Pegasus incident. Joey tripped a couple of times and before Seto can 'rescue' him from his timely fall of death, a friend of the mutt would always catch him in time. _'Ok, that's it.'_

"Mokuba."

The younger Kaiba grinned insanely. "Yes, big brother?"

"I want the pup and I want him now." Mokuba giggled. "Wow Seto, I didn't think you'd cave in this fast. Alright, well I already planned something. All you have to do is act on instinct and impulse. I know you like to think before an act but, trust me, Joey will be yours in a matter of time." Mokuba smirked and walked away to Serenity. Time to take his chances.

"Um, Serenity. C-can I tell you something personal?" Serenity blinked and started to look worried. "Sure, Mokie. What is it?" Mokuba blushed and looked at the floor. "W-well um...I uh..." Joey passed by and nudged Mokuba a bit. He smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Mokuba smiled back and sighed. "Serenity, I want to...IWANTTOTAKEYOUOUTONADATE!" Mokuba said quickly, blushing. Serenity blushed, "I-I'm sorry, what?" Mokuba bit his lip, sighed and looked at the floor again, bangs covering the blush on his face.

"I said...I wanna take you out...like, on a date. Do you wanna?" Mokuba peeked thru his bangs and saw Serenity blushing a deep red. Then she smiled sweetly and giggled. She bent down and kissed his cheek. Mokuba looked up at her, wide eyes and an apple red blush on his cheeks. "I'd love to go out with you." Mokuba grinned. "Great! How 'bout tomorrow? Pick you up at 5?" "Sure, I can't wait. Oh, I have to tell the others! Be right back." Serenity kissed his cheek again and ran off to find the other girls. Mokuba was still blushing and felt the need to squeal. "Couple number 4: Completed. Now for couple number 3 and 2 and after that the main course." Mokuba walked toward Malik and Bakura.

"Hey guys! Still sulking?" The two Yamis nodded. Mokuba put a pout on his face. "I don't like my party guests to be unhappy. Is there something I can do for you...besides giving you alcohol that is." Mokuba sweat dropped as he saw their mouths open then closed when he said no alcohol. "I just want my hikari." "Same here." Mokuba hummed for a moment, thinking. _'What's a good plan...OH MY GOD I GOT IT!'_

"Hey guys, you into some karaoke?" Mokuba smirked, glint in his eyes. Malik and Bakura raised an eyebrow and heard Mokuba's whispered plan. Oh yes, Kaiba's are very good at making plans, especially Mokuba.

After a few minutes, Mokuba had announced a singing competition with a special ending. The winner of said competition gets to spray whip cream at anyone of said winner's choice. Everyone had someone in mind.

Joey, _'Hehe, Oh Seto Kaiba...you are so gonna get it.'_

Seto, _'Puppy, Puppy, Puppy...he'd look delicious in whip cream.'_

Yugi, _'Tea. Defiantly her. Stupid friendship speeches.'_

Yami, _'Bakura, of course. The guy looks a little down, might as well cheer him up with a fight.'_

Mai, _'Hm...Tea. Yummy.'_

Tea, _'Mai...or Yugi...or Kaiba, that'd be funny. A whip creamed Seto Kaiba, oh how the mighty fall.'_

Tristian, _'Duke, that son of a bitch called me a pencil head.'_

Duke, _'Tristian, the stupid mo-fo called me fat! ME **FAT?-!** Oh come on...I'm not fat...Oh my god, maybe I am!'_

Ryou, _'I don't think I'd spray anyone...except maybe Tea.' _(A/N: Most votes are Tea unless someone else wants to hit Kaiba XD)

Bakura, _'GOD DAMNIT MALIK! YOU CRIED ON MY SHIRT, MY FAVORITE LEATHER SHIRT!'_

Marik, _'Ryou...Maybe not, he'd probably cry. I'd hate to see him cry. So it's settled, Kaiba it is!'_

Malik, _'Oh, I'd have to hit Pegasus. I bet **no one **thought of him! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'_

Mokuba, _'BIG BROTHER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'_

Serenity, _'For some reason, I feel like getting Yami whipped creamed.'_

And so it began! (A/N: The other OC characters are...ahem, busy :D ). Joey started the competition with 'Falling For The First Time' by Barenaked Ladies.

**"I'm so cool, to bad I'm a loser. I'm so smart, to bad I can't get anything figured out. I'm so brave, to bad I'm a baby. I'm so fly, that's probably why it feels like falling for the first time!"**

Next was...dun , dun , dun, Seto Kaiba. He took a moment to decide what to sing which was 'Collide' by Howie Day. He looked some what at Joey while he sang.

**"...I'm quiet, you know. You make a first impression. I find I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind. Even the best fall down sometimes. Even the wrong words seem to rhyme. Out of the doubt that fills my mind. I somehow find you and I collide." **

True Kaiba had a very beautiful voice but next to Ryou? The white haired teen stood up and sang 'Razorblade Kiss' by H.I.M.

**"Only inside I'm free. I'm tired of waiting. You've got to let me dream. Inside you Baby. I'm not afraid to feel. I want you to love me. 'Cause you are the o-one. 'Cause you are the o-one. 'Cause you are the one! Your love is a razorblade kiss! Sweetest is the taste from your lips!"**

After Ryou, went Pegasus. The song he sang was actually something everyone expected. Still it shocked Yugi and Ryou a bit. Not to mention it scared about half of the boys in the room. The song was 'Gay Bar' by Electric Six.

**"YOU! I wanna take you to a gay bar! I wanna take to a gay bar! I wanna take you to a gay bar, gay bar, gay bar! Let's start a war! Start a nuclear war! At the gay bar! Gay bar! Gay bar!"**

After that little performance was finally over (thank god), the others sang. Bakura sang 'To The End', Malik sang 'They're Coming To Take Me Away', Yugi sang 'Here In Your Arms', Yami 'If You Wanna, I Might', Duke 'I Believe In A Thing Called Love', Tristian 'Swing Swing', Serenity 'Simple And Clean', Mai 'You Spin Me Right Round', Tea 'DARE' and Mokuba 'So Happy Together'. (A/n: Can you imagine everyone singing these Ra damn songs?)

After Mokuba sang, Serenity came on stage with him to announce the special ending and the winner. "All righty then! Our judges, Gen and Imi, have decide that the winner is...YUGI!" Everyone looked at Yugi shocked. Most of them thought it was a close tie between Seto, Ryou and Bakura. Bakura because everyone knew for a fact that the song he sang was from the very same band that Gen had a major obsession over. Everyone clapped after the silence. Kaiba early clapped, annoyed that Yugi can beat him in singing too.

Yugi grinned insanely, grabbed the two cans of whip cream and started to spray Tea. "HEY!" Tea yelled at him, Yugi just laughed and ran away from the fuming friendship girl. Mai, though, tried her best to keep Tea (which wasn't very much. It was funny to see a raving mad Tea).

"Ahem! We're not finished! Please Tea calm down, you'll get him later." Mokuba sweat dropped as he saw Tea's evil grin and glint in her eyes. Serenity coughed and began the introduction to the special ending. "Alright guys! Now it's time for a special surprise! Bakura, Malik. Would you please come up?" Bakura and Malik took deep breaths and walked to the stage and grabbed a microphone. Ryou and Marik both bit their lips. They knew something was gonna happen, they just didn't know what exactly. Bakura and Malik made sure they brought the rings with them. "Go on guys! And good luck." Mokuba threw them a smile and a wink. Again the two Yamis breathed in deeply and began to sing 'I Wanna Grow Old With You' from their hikari's favorite movie, The Wedding Singer (A/n: I absolutely love that movie!). An acoustic guitar played in the background and Bakura began the song.

**Bakura: I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad.**

**Malik: Carry you around when your arthritis is bad.**

**Bakura: All I wanna do is grow old with you.**

Ryou and Marik were completely stunned. Eyes wide, mouths agape. In fact, everyone in the room was like that except for Mokuba who was busy giggling.

**Malik: I'll get you medicine when your tummy aches.**

**Bakura: Build you a fire if the furnace breaks**

**Malik: Oh! It could be so nice...growing old with you.**

**Bakura: I'll miss you, kiss you. Give you my coat when you are cold.**

**Malik: I'll need you, feed you. Even let you hold the remote control.**

Ryou was just about to cry. Marik was to stunned to notice that a tear had dripped down to his cheek. During the acoustic guitar solo, Bakura and Malik went to their hikaris and kneeled in front of them, about ready for the question.

**Bakura: So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink**

**Malik: Put you to bed if you had to much to drink**

**Bakura: I could be the man who grows old with you.**

**Malik n Bakura: I wanna go old with you.**

At that, the two Yamis took out the rings as everyone gasped. "Ryou, please be mine forever. Will you marry me?" Ryou broke down and cried. He got on his knees and glomped Bakura. He repeatedly said yes. He even said yes in four different languages. "Yes! Hai! Si! Aiwa!" (A/N: in order that was English, Japanese, Spanish, and Arabian/Egyptian). After that little acceptation, Ryou started kissing Bakura all over and hugged him tight. Bakura snuggled his light and smelled the sweet vanilla scent that belonged to Ryou.

"Marik...you'll probably say no but will you marry me?" Malik smirked and showed him the ring. Marik blinked and bonked him on the head. "Owwie! Why'd you do that?-!" Marik grinned. "What would make you think I'd say no?" Malik took some time to let that sentence sink. When it did, Malik pounced on Marik, hugged him tight and started to make out.

The gang clapped and smiled and the newly engaged couples. Malik grinned, "Everyone is invited to the wedding which is tomorrow right here at Kaiba mansion!"

"What?-!" Seto said, confused. Suddenly he turned to Mokuba. Mokuba smiled sweetly. "Well they planned everything but they couldn't decide a place to throw the wedding at, so I offered." Mokuba slowly backed away. Mokuba sighed once he got away from his brother. "Well couple 3 and 2 are getting married, so that's complete. So now it's time for the final couple." Mokuba smirked as he looked at Pegasus. Pegasus gave him the thumbs up and walked over to Kaiba.

"Didn't you have a broken nose or something? What do you want?" Pegasus gave him a distasteful expression. "I want to talk to you in private." Pegasus was about to lead to the kitchen when, "You're not going to molest me are you?" Pegasus sighed. "No, Kaiba-boy. I just want to talk." Kaiba hmphed and followed him to the kitchen.

Joey was surprised to see a crying Mokuba hugging his leg. "Er...what's wrong Mokie?" Mokuba sobbed and sniffled and looked up at Joey. "I...don't want to tell you, it'll break your heart!" Mokuba kept crying. Joey kneeled down and petted his hair. "You can tell me, I'm a strong boy."

"But Joey!" Mokuba looked both ways and whispered in Joey's ear, "It's about my big brother." Joey bite his lip. "Tell me, what's wrong with your bro?" Mokuba cleaned his tears away with his sleeve. "You have to see for yourself. But before we do...I'm sorry for making you dress up like that for nothing." Joey's eyes widened yet followed Mokuba by the kitchen door. Mokuba pushed the door a little. He saw Pegasus and Seto just about to talk. "I don't want to be here when...everything happens, so I'll be up in my room. I'm sorry Joey." Mokuba ran to the video room and tuned into the kitchen camera. He perfectly saw Seto and Pegasus and Joey hiding by the door. Serenity came in and sat next to Mokuba.

"Wow, Mokuba! You are very good at this acting stuff." Mokuba smirked. "Practice makes perfect." Serenity arched an eyebrow. "Practice?" Mokuba grinned. "Of course! How else do I get my big bro to play with me?" Serenity giggled and turned her eyes on the monitor.

"Pegasus, what do you want already?" Kaiba said in a bored tone. There was some annoyance in there too.

"I have a question to ask. Do you like Joey Wheeler?" Kaiba's eyes widened slightly. He clenched his teeth and glared at Pegasus. Then he smirked. "What in the seven hells would make you think that I'd ever like that stupid mutt?" _'I'll have to punish myself later for ever having that come out of my mouth.'_

_'Ok...that hurt.'_ Joey thought as he winced. A tear was showing up in the corner of his eye.

"Oh yes, Kaiba-boy. You are right. You don't like him do you now? You are in love with him." Pegasus put on a smug look. Kaiba gave him a death glare. _'God damn it! How the fuck does he know this?-!' _Kaiba gave him a disgusted look. "How disgusting. Never would I ever even think about being in love with that _annoying, indecent, stupid dog_." Kaiba would really beat himself for that but he couldn't take the chances of anyone knowing his little secret besides Mokuba. He would never admit it but...he was afraid. Afraid of being rejected by not only Joey but the media, his company partners, anything that can and will taunt and humiliate the CEO. He couldn't have that.

With every negative word thrown about him, Joey cried harder and harder. He tried to stop himself. _'I shouldn't have even bothered asking Mokuba what was wrong with the stupid insensitive prick!'_

"Do you dislike him that much, Kaiba-boy?"

"Dislike? Try hate. What the hell would make you think I'm in love-" Kaiba then heard a loud sob. He quickly turned around. _'Oh no. Oh, if there is a God, please PLEASE let me being seeing things. Oh god no!'_. There before him was Joey, fists clenched, glaring and crying hard. "Joey...How much did you hear?"

"Ev-e-everything." Joey closed his eyes and gulped. He gave Seto a broken smile. "Geez, moneybags. I knew you disliked me but hate? Wow." Joey laughed, heartbrokenly. If he didn't know any better, he could say that Seto's face was a mixture of worry, sadness, anger, and love. But Joey did know better, Kaiba does not have emotions and if he did, those wouldn't be the ones he should be showing. He should be showing an apathetic look.

"Joey, I didn't...that wasn't...you weren't suppose to hear that." Kaiba stepped closer to the blonde but when he barely touched Joey's cheek, the other ran out of the kitchen and out of the house.

Everyone saw Joey run out of the kitchen. All were to confused and slow to get him to stop. Then they saw Kaiba come out of the kitchen in a hurry. "Where did the puppy go?" He said, anxiously. The gang all blinked, confused. Kaiba let out a growl, "Idiots! I don't have time for your stupidity!" Yugi epp'ed. "H-He ran out!" Kaiba turned his head to the mansion's open door. In a flash he was gone.

"I feel kind of bad for my brother, Mokie. I didn't know Kaiba could say such harsh words." Serenity drank her tea, depressingly. Mokuba, stunned, turned his head away from the monitor. "I didn't know either. But I guess it's a good thing now. Seto will catch Joey, tell him the truth, make out and the plan will be complete!" Serenity sighed. "I hope so, Mokie." Mokuba smiled and raised his glass of tea. "A toast to the plan!" Serenity giggled and clashed her glass with Mokuba's and they both drank. "Oh! Mokuba, about my reward..." Mokuba gulped. "Y-Yes?" Serenity giggled. "I want as a reward for you to kiss me...on the lips." Mokuba blushed but smiled. He got up and gave Serenity a peck on the lips. "Don't worry, I promise a better kiss on our date."

_'Where is he? Where is he? WHERE IN THE WORLD IS HE?'_ Kaiba was getting desperate. He took unknown streets and turn at strange corners. He didn't know where he was going but he took Mokuba's advice, act purely on impulse and instinct.

Joey, angry and sad at the same time, picked a random yard and laid down on the grass. He was tired...and he felt dirty because his tears had dried...and he saw no stars in the sky, which meant only one thing...

_**CRACKLECRASH**_

_'Damn I hate thunderstorms.' _(A/n: Sorry but there just HAD to be a rain scene n.n; )

Soon, rain began to pour out and drenched Joey. _'At least I don't feel dirty anymore.'_ Joey sighed. He began to feel cold-ness on his legs and he then realized he was still wearing a skirt. He had to admit, it was pretty fun to see everyone's faces when he came out in a skirt. The party had been fun. Except for Pegasus nearly molesting him...and the last part.

Joey pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them. He rested his head on his arms and closed his eyes. He sighed. "Man, I'm cold. I shouldn't 'ave let Mokuba dress me up in a skirt. And it wasn't even worth it! I didn't get anything out of it!" _'Although...I think I saw Seto staring at my legs...' _Joey growled. "Damn it, Joey! Stop thinkin' like that! He clearly said he h-hates me! That should be the end of it!" _'I want to stop being in love with him! This has to end!' _"God, I'm so fuckin' stupid!"

"Yes /pant/ Yes you are, puppy." Joey looked up with widened eyes at the panting and soaking wet CEO. Joey got up and glared at him. Then he walked toward the house that the yard belonged to. In front of the house's door, there was shelter to protect him from the rain, so he stayed there and away from Seto.

Of course, Seto didn't know that Joey wanted to be alone so he walked toward him and sat next to him, not really knowing what to do next. He just stared at the blonde. His blonde...well, soon to be his. Kaiba liked to stay optimistic about this. Besides, it'll make him feel higher about himself if he managed to fix his screw up.

"What the hell do you want rich boy?-!"

"Calm down, Wheeler. I just want to get everything worked out." Joey eyed Kaiba, confused but he sat back down anyway. "Well?" Kaiba sighed.

"I...for the first time, I don't know puppy."

"Would ya quit callin' me a dog!"

"Can I at least call you puppy?" Kaiba smirked as Joey just glared at him. Kaiba's smirk fell as he sighed. "Wheeler...why were you crying back in the kitchen?"

"Why was I cryin'?-! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! Did you not hear yourself?-!"

"Shush. Yes, I did hear myself. Look, Joey, I'm...very...s-...sorry." Kaiba's mouth was very unfamiliar to that word, so he had some trouble saying it.

"No need for apologies, moneybags. If it's the truth than don't say you're sorry."

"That's just it, it wasn't the truth." Joey looked at Seto, hope filled in those auburn eyes. "S-so...you don't really hate me?" Kaiba shook his head. "THEN WHY DID YOU SAY THOES THINGS YOU PRICK!-?" Kaiba almost slightly winced as he was yelled at in the ear.

"LOOK, MUTT, I DIDN'T KNOW IF YOU LIKED ME BACK OR NOT SO I DIDN'T TAKE MY CHANCES OF GETTING REJECTED, ALRIGHT! GOD, WOULD YOU FUCKING THINK?-! IF I SAID ALL THOES THINGS THEN APOLEGISED, WHAT REASON WOULD BE MORE CLEAR TO YOU THAT I DID THAT?-!"

Joey loosened his glare at the taller boy. He looked at the floor for a moment. "Y-you were...afraid? Of rejection? Kaiba, if I would've known...I would've done something about it."

"Mutt...didn't I flirt with you? That's should've bee a clue at least..." They both stayed quiet and stared at the floor. Then, out of no where, Joey began to chuckle. It started really low yet it reached Kaiba's ears. Joey then broke out laughing and fell to the floor. He clamped both hands over his mouth as he began to laugh louder and louder.

"And what, may I ask, is so hilarious puppy?" Kaiba glared. At this point tears were coming out of Joey's eyes. He pointed a finger at Kaiba and tried to stop laughing to explain to him why he was even laughing in the first place but Joey just laughed harder. He waved a hand in front of his face. Kaiba had only heard one word to get it, "Sugar!"

"O-Oh Kaiba! Oh man, haha hee. I-I dr-dressed like this, get hit on by you, get mo-molested by Pegasus, get hurt and all just fo-for ya to like me back and figures ya already do! Hehe, o-okay, ssso that wasn't really funny, but come on! You were getting all...emo-ish on me! Kaiba...what otha reason is there for me to dress up like this at YOUR party? Oh, my sides are hurtin'. Got anymore lines there, Kaiba's?" Joey grinned facing Kaiba.

To say the least Kaiba was shocked. How could he be so blind? The mutt wouldn't dare make himself open for ridicule unless he has something to gain from it.

Kaiba smirked. "Actually puppy, I have one more line I promised Mokuba I would use." He reached into his pocket and popped in 3 cherry flavored Skittles. "So, Mokuba was behind all this?" Kaiba nodded. Joey raised an eyebrow, "Well...what's the line?"

At this, Kaiba snaked his arms around Joey's waist and pulled him closer. "Eep...er...Kaiba? W-what are ya-" Kaiba smirked gently and leaned in, close enough to brush his lips against the blonde's. "Mmm, I have skittles in my mouth, want to taste the rainbow, puppy?" Joey's eyes widened even more when he felt those two soft supple pink lips encase his own. Slowly Joey let his eye lids slip closed and kissed back. He wrapped his long arms around Seto's neck and entwined his fingers in the silky brown hair.

Seto bit Joey's bottom lip hard enough to make the other gasp and in that moment Seto slipped his tongue inside Joey's moist mouth. Joey felt his breathing go harsh as his heart was beating to fast to control and his knees began to buck. Seto's hands traveled up and down Joey's back and at one point he let his hand slip in under Joey's skirt and squeezed his thigh. While Joey let out a moan, Seto pushed him back onto the floor and began caressing his inner thigh part, each time moving dangerously too close to a certain area. Joey's back arched into Seto and the brown haired CEO pressed his lips harder and rougher on Joey's. Seto almost couldn't control himself as Joey kept arching into him, making their hips grind on each other. Joey made a fist in Seto's hair as his other hand was keeping Seto's neck in place. Just as Seto finally reached the puppy's shaft, they both heard a noise. Then a voice...

"Hose 'em down boys."

Seto and Joey, both out of breath and eyes wide, were now being sprayed with a hose by policemen.

Can it get any sexier?

That's when Seto realized...they were both making out in front of a complete stranger's house! And worse- the news crew is now here!

"Mr. Kaiba! Is there any reason why you were here this night?"

"Who is that blond boy in the skirt? Is he your fiancée? Boyfriend?"

"Can you give us any details on what was going on tonight so that we can embarrass you in front of millions of people world wide?"

Kaiba had just about enough of this. But of course he couldn't leave, the cops wanting some questioning too and they were holding Joey back as well. The owner of the house came out and started telling the police officers and reporters that the two were yelling at each other and then it seemed like they were about to get into a fight but in fact they were about ready to screw each other senseless in their front porch.

"This is gonna be a long night...Are you ok puppy?" Kaiba looked down at the somewhat traumatized Joey. "Soooo many questions...so many..." Kaiba chuckled.

"OH! IS THAT A SMILE ON THE NORMALLY STOIC FACE OF THE CEO!-?"

_'Damn reporters.'_

After answering a few questions for the police and giving a sincere apology to the owner of the house, Kaiba and Joey went back home where they were greeted by even more questions to which they both never answered.

Mokuba and Serenity were still drinking some tea in the video room when Mokuba had almost choked when he saw his brother and Joey soaking wet and more than a bit flushed. He tapped Serenity's hand for a bit and then pointed at the screen. "I-is it just me...or are...Joey and my brother...HOLDING HANDS?-!" Serenity squinted at the screen and gasped. "You're not kidding! Where were they?" Just then Mokuba got a call and a few seconds later he yelled. "TURN ON THE TV!"

Everyone went to the normal living room where there was a huge screen TV. Seto and Joey already knew what was going to be on ALL of the channels so they just went to the kitchen instead. The last thing they heard before closing the kitchen door was the gang gasping.

"Um...wow Kaiba. T-that was-"

"It was an awkward moment. It meant nothing."

"It did to me, you bastard! Why do ya wanna keep guard around me now? I know it meant something to you, it had to! It...it was my first-"

"Please don't say it was your first kiss, I've seen you kiss Mai before."

"Let me finish, ass. Like I was sayin'...it was my first kiss in the rain...well sorta in the rain...it was my first romantic kiss, ok?"

"Romantic? What's the difference between romantic and...not romantic?"

"Well... with romantic ya...er...I dunno how to explain it! You just...the kiss touches your heart, it makes people go 'Aww' in movies and stories. It's sweet. Non-romantic ones are...disgusting...they are there for lust and not love."

"How do you this wasn't lust I was after?"

"Because you wouldn't have cared if you made me cry."

They both stayed silent. Seto sighed and walked over to Joey. They just stared at each other until Joey decided to wrap his arms around Seto. Seto was a little taken aback. He awkwardly placed one arm around Joey and one hand one the soft blonde hair. He sighed as he felt Joey's arms squeeze him. Joey's face was cuddled into Seto's chest and he mumbled something. "A little louder puppy." Joey shifted so that Seto can hear him better. Seto smiled when he saw the puppy's grin. "I said, I love ya." Seto's smiled went a bit wider and he kissed Joey.

"AWWWW!"

Seto and Joey looked toward the door to see the whole gang giggling and grinning. Seto pulled away for a moment, grabbed a chair and threw it near them. They all froze for a moment but when they saw Seto grab another chair, they all flew like bats out of hell.

"D-did you really have to throw a chair at 'em?"

"They were disturbing a romantic moment." Joey smiled and pounced on Seto's back. "PUP! What are you-"

"PIGGYBACK RIDE!"

"You've got to be kidding me..." Joey giggled as he wrapped his legs and arms around Seto, ready for a piggy back ride. Kaiba started to walk around, trying to get the blonde off him. When they passed by Mokuba they stopped. "This is all your fault." Seto said. Mokuba grinned and looked at Joey. "Well, Joey it looks like you owe me some cash."

"What?" Kaiba glared at Joey as the other sweat dropped. "Well...er...you see...Mokuba made a bet with me. He said you would kiss me by the end of the night and since I didn't know ya liked me so much I betted against it..." Joey's grin fell when he saw Seto smirk. "Nice job, Mokuba. But...have you-"

"Yup! Date is tomorrow. How about a double date?" Joey blushed as Seto looked back at him. "What do you say, puppy? Want to go on a date with me?"

"If you keep calling me a dog, no."

"Then I am forced to kidnap...excuse me, dognap you."

"Like hell you will!"

"How about I bribe you, hmm?"

"With what, exactly?" immediately Joey wished to take back those words when he saw the very evil, yet seductive, smirk. "Would you guys come out from the kitchen already! The final event is about to start!" Mokuba yelled at from the ballroom. Seto smirked at Joey a bit wider and yelled out. "I think we're going to turn in for the night Mokie, make sure you see everyone out!" Joey gulped and sweat dropped, desperately trying to get off of Seto's back now that was trapped in 'piggy back ride position'. Seto took Joey upstairs to his bedroom. When they entered Joey stared in amazement at the room. He knew that Seto had a beautiful house but this took the cake. The floor was a deep, plush carpet of a dark blue, the walls were a gray/silver color and the ceiling was painted like a starry night sky. In one corner was a HUGE four-poster bed, against the wall next to the bed was a desk that had a computer, a light, and two small picture frames on it. There was a couch next to the large bay window's that lead out to the balcony and two doors on the adjacent wall that held a walk-in closet and, not doubt, a master bathroom. Joey was dropped from Seto's back onto the bed and it was only an instant before Seto was on top of him, pressing kisses against his face and running his hands all over Joey's heated body. Seto made short time of the clothes, Joey's dress and Seto's own clothes falling to the carpet. It was only a matter of minutes before both were a naked as the day they were born. Seto stared in admiration down at the beautiful blond beneath him. Sun-kissed golden hair with amber eyes, tan skin and lean muscle. Seto's eyes worked his way down his puppy's body. Perfect face, strong shoulders, lean arms and legs, strong chest, flat, yet defined stomach and then, his perfect…

"Oh Dragon please…I can't stand this much longer." Joey's voice broke his retrieve. He looked back to those beautiful golden eyes and smiled a bit. "So my new nick-name is 'Dragon'? Well it is cliché, but fitting I suppose." he leaned down and lightly licked Joey's lips before pressing down more, letting his tongue play over his puppy's bottom lip in a request for entrance. Joey moaned and opened his mouth, letting his lover's tongue explore the wet cavern before him.

It was all Joey could do from cumming right there. With Seto's hard body pressed against his, Seto's hands on him, it was all Joey could do to not just whimper like the dog he kept getting called and beg for more. When Seto pulled away after completely matting out the planes of his puppy's mouth and memorizing every detail, they both panted for breath, a blush across both pale and tan cheeks. "I like ya like this Seto, ya even look human." Seto chuckled at that. "You know what they say puppy, 'anything can happen, when you're in love'." Seto stopped laughing when he saw that Joey was watching him intently. "What's wrong puppy?" Joey blinked but then smiled. "Ya…ya just admitted that ya love me."

Joey leaned up and claimed Seto's mouth before he could respond and it lasted a few moments. Joey pulled back, a bright smile on his face as he panted, trying to regain his breath. That breath was instantly lost again when Joey felt his Dragon's hands on his hips and then move. Seto's hands came up and encircled Joey's length, slowly stroking it from the base up to the top and rubbing his thumbs over the head before running them back down. Seto stared down at his puppy's face as his hands worked. He'd imagined this so many times before and it was all happening just like in his dreams. The beautiful blond was squirming and moaning and whining just like he dreamed it and it was more than perfect ever could be. He let his hands slide up his puppy's length for the third time, this time at the head he paused, letting his thumb slightly dip into the little slit at the top to gather the pre-cum that was slowly forming. He brought one hand up and licked his thumb, humming low in his throat as he let the taste wash over his mouth.

Joey gasped at seeing this and almost cried out at those hands started stroking him again. He could feel the coil inside tighten and he was getting closer to his release. "Please…p-please Seto…just…j-just take me now!" Joey whimpered as Seto's hands moved away from his swollen and throbbing shaft. His whimpering quickly turned into a startled moan as he felt a slicked finger press against his tight entrance way.

Seto watched as he slowly push a slender digit into his panting puppy. He took things slow, not wanting to harm his lover despite the fact he was so hard if his puppy just moaned once more he may have lost it and cum right on the spot. After stretching a bit, he slowly added a second finger, and then a third. He heard his puppy moan and felt as he thrust his hips downward onto Seto's own fingers. Seto smirked and with a simple twitch of his fingers had his puppy screaming out. With that one twitch of his fingers, he had brushed against Joey's prostate and caused white electric heat to shoot up Joey's spine. "Oh God Dragon! I need ya inside me…NOW!"

Joey was so close to cumming. And so was Seto. Seto slowly pulled his fingers from his pup and got the lube he'd used a moment ago for his fingers and lathered up his ready and painfully throbbing cock. "You ready pup? I don't want to hurt you…" Seto moved so the head of his cock was resting against Joey's entrance. Seto got his answer when Joey wrapped his legs around Seto's waist and impaled himself on Seto's length, having Seto be buried right down to the hilt. Seto moaned loudly, but stayed still, letting Joey get accustomed to the feel of him filling him up. "Move ya damn Dragon, I can't stand it…" That's all it too before Seto was slowly pulling out and then slamming back inside of his pup. Seto set the rhythm slow at first but as he felt himself getting closer he sped up. He reached down and took hold of his pop's length again, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Joey could feel his release coming sooner and sooner. "Seto I'm…I…I…Ahhhhh!" at that moment Seto had angled his thrusts at just the right angel so that Joey's prostate was hit each time. "Ohhhh Setoooo!" Joey screamed out as he finally lost it and fell over the line into his ejaculation. Seto couldn't stand as his puppy's walls closed around him and he too screamed out his lover's name, falling over into his own ecstasy.

When everything became stable again the two were tangled in each other's arms, sweat dripping from their body's and a white stickiness settled to cool between them. Seto pulled out of his puppy slowly and only moved far enough to grab the tissues on his night stand and clean them up. When he finished he pulled his puppy up to the head of the bed, laid down with him and curled up under the covers. Joey looked up at his beautiful CEO with sleepy eyes. "Love ya dragon." was all he could manage before the darkness that was sleep took over him. Seto smiled and kissed Joey on the forehead. "Love you too puppy, love you too." and he then joined his puppy, in sweet oblivion.

* * *

**Lady Ai: I could never ever do a lemon so well as Kath-chan, MY THANKS GOES OUT TO YOU KATHY! Anyway, sorry this chapter took so long to update. It's cuz I had doctors appointments (physical test since school is starting soon) and I made a puppyshipping video. But mostly it was because I need a month of inspiration to write this!**

**Yami Ai: Stop lying, you need no inspiration...you were just to damn lazy.**

**Lady Ai: True that was mostly why this one took long. BUT HEY! YOU GUYS GOT:**

**1)long chapter**

**2) Bakura and Malik proposing**

**3) A cute bit of Serenity/Mokuba**

**4) Seto and Joey caught by police making out...and getting hose'd XD AND**

**5) a really special lemon!**

**SO BE HAPPY MY FELLOW AUTHORESS (or authors) AND MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS ALL SO MUCH, THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH MY STORIES. LOOK OUT FOR MORE COMING...SOON :D**

**Yami Ai: Peace out! and review of course n.n**


End file.
